It's a Girl Thing
by Otakuchan88
Summary: Kakuzu's daughter gets her period for the first time. My initial hesitance at posting this story was due to Kakuzu's ooc-ness in this ff also because it deals with the subject of puberty in a young tween girl. But yeah I eventually just decided to heck with it! One-shot! Papa!Kakuzu Daughter!OC-Kirimi If the subject of Menstruation makes you squeamish then don't read this!


**A.N. So this is something that I wrote a while ago. I love the idea of Papa!Kakuzu. Him being a gruff and cold character and all, the idea of introducing a character that would bring out a more gentler, nurturing side of him has always been a fascination of mine. Hence the OC Kirimi. She is meant to be the daughter of single dad Kakuzu. She lives with the Akatsuki and they all love/tolerate her for the most part.**

 **Anyway, my initial hesitance at posting this story was due to Kakuzu's ooc-ness in this ff also because it deals with the subject of puberty in a young tween girl. But yeah I eventually just decided to heck with it! So here it is...Enjoy!**

 **It's a Girl Thing**

"Father," Kirimi peeped as her father sat mid-card game with his fellow Akatsukians. Kakuzu, the man addressed, turned to look at his little daughter as she had come to stand beside his chair.

"Hm?" He grunted in response.

The tween answered with a slight grimace on her face, "My stomach kind of hurts so I'm going to bed early."

Kirimi was Kakuzu's twelve year old daughter. She was short and petite she could be called downright scrawny which normally would have keyed her as worthless to every member of this S-class organization but her father enjoyed her company because of her sweet innocent nature and quiet disposition. She was quite the intelligent child. She had straight brown hair that reached her mid back and the same tan skin tone of her father.

Kakuzu raised a concerned brow and replied, "Alright. Goodnight."

Kirimi wrapped her arms around her dad's neck quickly and gave him a peck on his masked cheek. "Goodnight Father. Goodnight everyone." She added as she walked out of the living room.

The response to the sweet girl's bid was either the same or inaudible nods_it depended on the person. She smiled warmly and walked down the hall to her room.

Once she got to her bedroom she slipped on a pink nightie and slipped into bed on her stomach. She was feeling uncomfortable however, so she shifted tirelessly before finally ending up on her side. With an agitated exhale she closed her eyes finally for the night.

* * *

A high pitched shriek of terror was Kakuzu's alarm the next morning to get up.

He sat up in bed still, groggy from having just woken up, until he heard renewed shrieks alerting him that something was terribly wrong. He jumped quickly from his bed and when he opened his bedroom door he was met with the arrival of various other members of Akatsuki.

Each of them had looks of concern plastered on their faces and Kakuzu elbowed his way past them to open the door that lay just across the hall.

As he did so, the screams became louder; and to the keening was added shrieks of, "Daaaad!" Kakuzu bolted inside the room and was at his daughter's bedside in a flash.

"Kiri chan what's wrong? Honey, I'm right here; calm down."

The wailing tween turned to him and screeched, "Papa I'm bleeding!"

Kakuzu became alarmed as his green/red eyes scanned over his daughter's visible arms and face before he quickly pulled back the blankets covering her lap to reveal a fairly large stain of blood marring the sheet. Kakuzu almost had a heart-attack as he turned to look at his daughter as she'd broken into renewed hysterics. However, just as he was about to open his mouth to speak, he froze; realization dawned on him as jarring as a cold bucket of water.

He became very still, almost statue-like, and it was the words of his fellow Akatsuki members that started him from his frozen state.

"Kakuzu?"

"Kakuzu you fucker wake the hell up and help your kid dammit before she screams her fucking lungs out!"

Kakuzu stood quickly and scooped his daughter into his arms; cradling her protectively before turning to their expectant audience. He knew exactly what he had to do.

Already Krimi's shrieks and wails had quieted down to whimpers.

The yet concerned father scanned the crowd, eyes falling on the blonde bomber to whom he said, "Deidara, get Konan."

Deidara looked as though he was going to argue at first but then he thought better and rushed from the room.

Kakuzu held his daughter as he walked from the room and the others could see an obvious bloodstain on the bottom of her night gown. He marched straight into the bathroom.

"Okay, Deidara is going to get Konan for you-"

Kirimi cut him off quickly, "No! I want you! Don't get Konan daddy, please!"

"Listen to me Kirimi." Kakuzu began again as he placed his whimpering daughter on her feet, "Konan is gonna come and help you alright. She'll explain everything," he turned and lifted the lid of the nearby toilet, "now you just need to sit here and wait okay. I'll be right outside the door."

Kakuzu turned and walked out of the door groaning internally. He closed the door behind him to see the curious stare of his fellow members around him.

"Well what the fuck Kakuzu? Is she gonna be okay," Hidan asked.

An obvious pucker formed on the man's brow as he replied, "What Hidan, you've never heard of menstruation before?"

Hidan gawked in embarrassment at Kakuzu's blatant reply.

"Well Kirimi obviously hasn't," a new voice interjected.

They all turned to see Konan standing there with a hand to her face as though she'd frozen mid face palm. She seemed genuinely exasperated with the men around her.

Kakuzu turned to the only female member of the Akatsuki and actually begged, "Please Konan san. Can you go in there and help Kirimi. She's a little frazzled."

Konan gave Kakuzu a look of annoyance before replying, "seems more than a little frazzled." With that she then proceeded to walk into the bathroom.

The last the men could clearly hear was a hiccup from the distraught girl as Konan said, "Hi Kirimi chan."

"Ko-Konan san...I-I'm bleeding down-" and then the door closed muffling the rest of the conversation in-distinctively.

* * *

Many minutes later the other men had left what they found to be an awkward situation.

Kakuzu had sat himself on the floor in the hall outside the bathroom. When the door finally opened, he stood quickly. His daughter emerged puffy-eyed and red-cheeked. She looked up at her father shyly below thick lashes, an embarrassed blush burning her face.

Kakuzu had an invisible tired-yet amused-smirk on below his mask and he asked, "Are you okay?"

She nodded quickly before squeaking out a, "Thank you," followed by an, "excuse me." She moved stiffly past her father and straight to her bedroom.

"Thank Konan san!" He called after her quickly retreating form.

"Thank you Konan!" She squeaked quickly without halting her retreat.

Konan gave a warm chuckle before turning to Kakuzu, "You've got a real sweetie there."

"Thank you, I know."

"Poor thing having to grow up with all these men must be terrible."

Konan's closing comment left Kakuzu standing wonderingly before he turned resolutely down the hall and walked to his daughter's bedroom. He knocked once before opening the door to see her dressed in her everyday attire bundling up her bed sheets, a bit of her pink nightie could be seen peeking from amidst the white mass.

"Hey do you want me to take those to the laundry room for you?"

Kirimi looked over at her father as he stood in her door way, she flushed quickly and said, "No thanks dad. It's a girl thing...I got it."


End file.
